


The Quest to Save the Egg

by Little_Plants_Love



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Multi, i have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love
Summary: A magnificent dragon looped frantically through the air, her scales made up of glittering blues, purples, golds, and colors far beyond the human imagination. “My egg!” She roared in anguish, white-tinged flames escaping the corners of her mighty jaws. “My egg, stolen! The heir to the throne, gone! Someone, anyone, please, find my egg!”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Lyria was usually quite a peaceful kingdom under the rule of King Neburu and Queen Astal- the rulers of the dragons. However, great sorrow had befell the land. The Queen’s first- and likely last- health egg, the only heir to Lyria’s throne, had been stolen.

_A magnificent dragon looped frantically through the air, her scales made up of glittering blues, purples, golds, and colors far beyond the human imagination. “My egg!” She roared in anguish, white-tinged flames escaping the corners of her mighty jaws. “My egg, stolen! The heir to the throne, gone! Someone, anyone, please, find my egg!” ___

__Marion lurched into a sitting position with a gasp, grasping at their chest as they struggled to suck air into their lungs. The emotions of the dream clung to them even as they began gradually calming, their breaths deepening and evening out. They swallowed heavily as they turned the dream over in their mind, swinging their legs out of bed and getting to their feet. Near-frantic energy drove them as they tugged their shoes on and slipped out of the door, still pulling their jacket on as they disappeared into the night._ _


	2. Chapter 1

“So you're telling me that some _kruft _took off with Queen Astal’s egg, and that you found this out not through a messenger or a rumor, but through a _dream _? I trust you, Mar, but that’s… hard to believe. Are you _sure _it wasn’t just a normal dream?” The elf’s forest-green eyes were hesitant, skeptical- reflecting the light of the lanterns that hung in the crowded pub they sat in.______

______Marion let out a sigh, running a pale hand through their white locks. “I’m sure, Elmin. This was… different. My magic caused that dream, and if it hasn’t already happened, it’s _going _to happen.” They met their best friend’s gaze, their silver eyes desperately begging for the elf to believe them.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Elmin stared into their eyes for a few long moments before looking away with a huff, reaching to take a gulp of the wine he had bought. “Alright then. I believe you. How in the name of Rafel do you plan on saving her egg, though? Lyria is oceans away, and it’s near impossible that we would just casually stumble upon her egg!” Before Marion could begin their tense response, they heard a call from outside the pub, the sickly sweet voice of a demon trader who was well-known in the small village of Alcor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fresh stock, all the exotic goods you could ever need for your spells or your collections- for the low, low price of 500 gold, a dragon egg could be yours!” The elf and beast tamer exchanged a glance, the latter already getting to their feet. Elmin huffed and rolled his eyes but abandoned his glass of wine to follow his best friend. The two weaved their way through the crowd, emerging from the door to the sight of Nabria’s cart a mere few paces down the path. Elmin took a step towards the cart, only for Marion to pull them into the shadows nearby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“What are you-” “That’s the egg, Elmin. It has the same magic signature- that’s it. The heir to the dragon throne, fallen right into our laps. Now we just have to get it, and book it to Lyria. We _cannot _mess this up.” The almost wild look in Marion’s eyes quieted any protests Elmin might have had, the elf merely giving a solemn nod and watching the demon move about the cart.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright. What’s the plan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kruft: pronounced KUH-ruh-ft; Elvish; a very harsh, offensive Elvish curse  
> Rafel: Elven deity; the creator


End file.
